Naruto The Fire price
by Hunterkiller1888
Summary: ever wonder how Naruto's life would have been with family and people who love him well Naruto the fire Prince is for you no actual summary read to find out work in progress sad news the original author has passed on he left his fanfic account information in his will for me so i will be doing his storys in his Honer


**I hope you all like this fanfiction it's going to be a Naruto X Ino fanfiction lemon warning if you do not like lemons then do not read with that being said let's get into this fanfiction Naruto the fire Prince** **ps i do not own Naruto** **all i own is Hunter Uzumaki** **and Kane Uzumaki also Naruto is 10 Nagito is 10 Hunter is** **2** **5** **and** **Kane is** **1** **3**

 **the picture I used for this is owned by Yarite**

 ** _chapter one bloodline_**.

it was like any other day in konoha Naruto woke up went for a 5 minute jog around the village did 30 push-ups 50 sit-ups and 67 pull ups, it's weird to say Leting me watch Naruto for as long as I have, you're probably wondering who I am well I'm an anbu Black Ops member my name is Hunter Uzumaki and yes I am related to Naruto, I've been watching Naruto and his brother Nagato for 7 years now after Naruto and Nagato's parents passed away I told the third Hokage, who Naruto and Nagato and I call Father which is very funny, I used to call him Sabuatori sensei you probably really confused thire was only supposed to be three legendary sannin Right well no I'm the 4th Sabuatori sensei got lucky and got four gein and well it was pretty awesome but let's get into something really cool, me Nagato and Naruto all have a bloodline Naruto and Nagato got it from their mother Kushina me and Kushina got it from are father jack Uzumaki who was the last pure-blooded Uzumaki, he died right in front of me and Kushina and we unlock are bloodline the Rinagan Naruto and Nagato have not unlock it yet but when my sister died it hit them hard so i took them in and raise them in the Uzumaki compound but let's get back to work I'll send more to just stopped for a little bit I'll jump down and go get him hey Naruto yes Hunter my little nephew was sweating up a storm let's go get Nagato and go get some Ramen that's all I have to say and Naruto get his second wind and toke off towards the Uzumaki compound I was laughing while he was running out like 50 miles a hour he's definitely got that Uzumaki blood cuz only Uzumaki's run that fast when you say the words let's go get Ramen my mouth is watering just thinking of it so I took off after my nephew and I yelled at him we need to go get your brother first I hear him yell back but Ramen i yelled no but's let's go get your brother and then we'll go eat as a family fine i I hear him say I smile a little bit as I see a small frown on his face, we got to the compound a little quicker than I thought we went inside and i told Naruto to go get his brother and I'll get the money so we can get some Ramen he ran up the compound stairs in a total of 3 seconds which is amazing since it's around 300 steps I barely hear him banging on the door and then I hear Naruto yell Nagato get your lazy ass up Ramen and I hear something fall and I hear Nagato yell owl, Naruto kick open the door and scream even louder Nagato get your lazy ass up let's go get Ramen before I kick you out the window, your probably thinking are there always like this only wen one of them is asleep and the other wants Ramen.So Naruto Nagito what do you 2 want to do in life Naruto well i want to be Hokage ,well what about you nagato well Uncle Hunter I want to learn more about our dojutsu and make Mom proud of us, I'm sure she's proud of both of you I mean come on you two are already done with the academy pretty quickly you both did the hardest training exam for any genin you already have joinin chakra levels and you both excel in lightning fire wind and Earth you already know a Jutsu that Kakashi Hatake created and also if you see him if he asks where you learned it don't tell him you learned it from me just tell him you were bored one day and you started to do hand seals and you end up geting the hand seals and words right you already know plenty of defensive Earth jutsus so just your lightning and wind jutsus are strong enough to beat any chunin level Shinobi your fire jutsus are strong enough to beat cage level Shinobi you both have offensive and defensive taijutsu styles you're both Masters with a katana to me I think you shouldn't even be getting a sensei to me I think you two should be sensei well we should go meet are sensei now uncle Hunter okay boys just remember be respectful to your sensei and do what thay say ok I just hope they both unlock the full power of the rinnegan at thay will be unstopible and the strongest Shinobi alive

 **K** **onoha** **Shinobi Academy**

welcome everyone I'm proud to say that you are all now Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village I will be saying the names of the teams and your sensei's but first I want to say depending on your Sensei you will be doing D ranks for a while if your Sensei deems you ready you will be doing higher up for now I'll say the first team is the best team team 7 Naruto Uzumaki Nagato Uzumaki and last but not least Ino Yamanaka your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake you will meet him on the roof in 5 minutes you three may leave.

 **Konoha Academy roof** **5 minutes later**

hello my genin introduce yourselves tell me a little bit about your selfs so we can get to know each other a little better and then we will go to the Hokage office and get our first mission you Blondie in the black jacket, my name is Naruto Uzumaki I like my Brother and my uncle and my best friend Shikamaru I like Ramen Dango beef and chocolate cake I like training and my dream for the future is to become ANBU just like my uncle, ok you with the red hair, my name is Nagato Uzumaki i like traning with my brother and uncle I like Ramen Dango beef and chocolate my dream is to become an ANBU just like Naruto and to be a world-famous blacksmith, okay and you with the long hair, my name is Ino Yamanaka i like Ramen Dango chocolate cake and my dream for the future is to have a family own a restaurant and to join the ANBU and that's just about it, well all three of you want to join ANBU one of you wants to own a restaurant and one of you wants to be a blacksmith well id say we will make a pretty good team let's go to the Hokage Tower and get our first mission hai sensei

 **Hokage Tower**

Team 7 first Mission, well I will say this first normally we would have you all do a total of 300 D rank missions but since your Sensei is a ex anbu captain and the strongest Jonin we have in the village you'll only do a total of 100 D rank mission and then you will go on your first C rank mission right after. is that enough incentive for you all to work very hard, hai lord Hokage, well you will do what Kakashi says good bye

 **time skip** **10** **0 fucking D rank missions later**

welcome back Team 7 well i see you completed 100 D rank missions congratulations you'll get your first C rank mission when you're ready,

we will take it now lord Hokage, very well send in Tazuna these are the Ninja protecting me you 2 don't even look like you could do any damage the red-haired one though on the other hand and you with the mask look like you could do plenty of damage, thank you I'll take that as a compliment Tazunasan, my brother may like you but me and Ino sure as hell aren't going to do what you tell us we will listen to Kakashi Sensei and Nagato and that's it, you took the words out of my mouth Naruto, whatever Bratz you will protect me till we get to my home country we will take a break in my home then we'll get to work on the bridge and you will protect me while I work on it and when I'm done you may return to the leaf. all right team go grab your stuff and meet me and Tazunasan at the gate in 10 minutes

 **Hokage office once team 7 left**

Kane Hunter ,Lord Hokage, Kane Hunter I have a secret mission for both of you I think Tazunasan lied about the mission I think it might be an B or an A now let me see what I have for you... you 2 will follow team Kakashi don't let them spot you 2 unless you encounter Shinobi if you do engage use your kekkei genkai if you have to and give Kakashi this scroll ,hai Lord Hokage, you may leave ,hai Lord Hokage,

 **with team 7**

Kakashi Sensei are there any ninja in wave, no ino there are no ninja in wave thare are several Bandit camps and a lot of regular villages but no Shinobi what so ever if there are then thay are top secret and really good at hiding but you don't have to worry this is a C rank mission probably a few Bandits and that'll be it Ino. Ino breathe a sigh of relief Tarzana nervously sweat dropped

 **well that's Chapter 1 Chapter 2 will be out later and please check out Hunter it's the prequel to this it's a good read and till next time bye**


End file.
